


got this

by natromanoffs



Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natromanoffs/pseuds/natromanoffs
Summary: Jonny’s got a strange look on his face and something to tell Adam.
Relationships: Adam Goodman & Jonathan "Jonny" Goodman
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	got this

They’ve just pulled into the driveway when Jonny turns to Adam with a strange look on his face.

“I have to tell you something.”

“Okay..” Adam says, figuring it’s something dumb like dad’s off about some new sex thing or something else like that.

But the look on Jonny’s face, well, it’s really quite odd.

“Out with it, then,” Adam urges.

Jonny rubs the back of his neck and looks out the window.

“Jonny, come on. What?”

“Alright.” Jonny makes eye contact with him for a second, but then quickly looks away again. “I have a boyfriend.”

Adam is dumbfounded. This is certainly not the kind of statement he was expecting to come out of Jonny’s mouth.

“Oh,” he says. He’s honestly speechless — this is much deeper than their typical Friday night car chats.

He sees Jonny swallow roughly, and he’s got this pained look on his face. 

Adam’s got to say something, but what? He scrambles. He is definitely not prepared for a conversation like this. “So, are you gay, then?”

“Er, no, it’s bi— bisexual, actually.”

Adam nods. He doesn’t live under a rock, of course he knows what bisexuality is, how dumb was he just to blurt our gay, god, he really is not the kind of person for this kind of a conversation, especially not with Jonny.

But, god, Jonny’s lip might actually be quivering right now.

So Adam opens his mouth again, not quite sure what he’s going to say until he says it. “Well. That’s, uh, that’s cool. So how long have you known, you know, that you’re..” 

The fact that he can’t even say the world is surely not helping this already tense situation. But his mind is too wrapped up right now, thinking about all the times in years past that he’s made jokes that might be considered vaguely homophobic, around his own brother, that might have been affecting him all this time.

“Quite recent, actually. It wasn’t till I met him, my boyfriend, that I, yknow, realized it.”

Jonny’s seemed to stabilize a bit now, which is good. His expression is veering a lot more towards normal territory than it was before. 

“Aw, you sap,” Adam says, with a poke to Jonny’s stomach in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. “So, are you planning on telling mum and dad?”

“Yeah, he actually wanted to come round for dinner sometime, you know, meet the parents and all that.”

“Ah. Wow.”

“Do you think they’ll…”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.”

Jonny nods, glancing towards the house. “I’m gonna tell them tonight. I just, uh, wanted to tell you first so that I’d have” — his voice cracks a little here — “Well, I need you on my side.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Adam claps him on the shoulder. “Always.”

Jonny nods at him with a tight lipped smile. They sit there for a brief moment, then get out and head towards the door.

Jonny reaches towards the door, then hesitates.

Adam places a hand on his shoulder. “C’mon. You got this.”

In truth, Adam doesn’t quite know how their parents will respond. He’s assuming they’ll be fine with it, they’ve always seemed to be quite progressive, but there’s no telling for sure. But it doesn’t matter. He’s got Jonny’s back no matter what. He’s never seen Jonny quite like this — so anxious and tearful, and about himself, no less — so he knows how deeply important to Jonny this must be. And though he tells Jonny he’s got this, he knows the truth: they’ve got this.

He gives Jonny’s shoulder a quick squeeze before dropping his hand. Jonny looks at him, nods, takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> currently losing my mind over this show.. jonny goodman i love u


End file.
